1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging head (liquid jetting head) and a liquid discharging apparatus (liquid jetting apparatus) each having a structure in which a cavity unit and an actuator are laminated or stacked in layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has hitherto been known an ink-jet head including a cavity unit which has a plurality of nozzle rows arranged on a front surface thereof and an ink distribution channel (ink channel) formed therein; an actuator which selectively applies a discharge pressure (jetting pressure) to an ink in the cavity unit; and a flexible flat cable which transmits a driving signal to this actuator.
In the ink-jet head having such a structure, sometimes the actuator generates heat during a recording operation. When this heat is excessive or concentrated locally, a viscosity of the ink is changed, and discharge characteristics (jetting characteristics) from the nozzle are affected. Due to this, there is a fear that recording quality is lowered, and/or an operation failure of the actuator is caused, for example.